


Ganymede

by quaffanddoff



Series: Give_Satisfaction [6]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: "Sir", Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gang Bang, M/M, Orgy, POV Jeeves, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Social Status, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff
Summary: English society is ruled by a strict class structure. The members of the Junior Ganymede Club take advantage of a loophole in the system.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Give_Satisfaction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Ganymede

In our world, class rules all.

Here and now, in London at the beginning of the 20th century, one’s class dictates every aspect of one’s life. Who you are and who you know, what you say and what you do. The caste divisions are rigid. Yes, everyone knows a story about some commoner who rose above their station, or some member of the landed gentry who defied their birthright, but they are the rare exception to the rule. Those stories make the barriers seem much more permeable than they really are. With very little exception, you stay with your kind. You stay where you belong.

That truth is what makes it so unspeakably disgraceful, reprehensible, and thrilling to see Bertram W. Wooster—elite aristocrat, high-born gentleman of nobility—displayed in all his debauched glory, on his hands and knees atop the Victorian-style mahogany dining table, stripped completely naked besides a blindfold over his eyes and a dog collar secured around his neck. We went easy on him this time and did not bind his wrists; that is why he's able to clutch the edge of the table desperately with both hands and hang on as he's getting fucked into oblivion. We also skipped gagging him, but only to leave his mouth available, not to be kind.

Morrison has been pounding into Mr. Wooster for a while now and must be on the brink of release. His cock is one of the largest of the crowd in the Junior Ganymede Club tonight, but even more notably, his hips pump the fastest. He is an enthusiastic young footman who brings a characteristic zeal to everything he does, especially this. He is like a human vibrator buzzing away at Mr. Wooster's arse, for which he is rewarded with a series of short, high, keening whines, so different from the low, long, rumbling groans that result from a slower, more patient fuck.

Phillips is more reserved. He is older, a butler at a large estate, and doesn't always participate in these bacchanalias of ours, but understandably he has been greatly moved by observing the events of this evening. He cannot stand to see a good hole go unused, so without interrupting Morrison’s rhythm, he grabs Mr. Wooster's disheveled hair, lifts his head, and shoves his cock down his throat. Mr. Wooster gags and coughs, but never tries to pull away. When he is in the zone like this, he will take anything, even things he cannot really handle.

That is partly the reason why, in the beginning, I just sit on the sidelines and watch. I make sure Mr. Wooster isn't getting carried away and getting himself into situations that are too hazardous or are going to cause real injury. 

The other reason is, of course, that I like to be the grand finale.

I count the number of different men who have their way with him because he likes to keep a running tally for boasting rights; his record is 15 men in one evening. There are only seven of us tonight, but we have kept him tolerably busy. He has already taken two loads in his arse, one in his mouth, and even one in his hair, which had matted his auburn tresses and dripped down the side of his face. That one was courtesy of Blackburn, a chauffeur who is in the way of being the club rapscallion. He, more than any of us, gets into the spirit of thoroughly humiliating Mr. Wooster.

With a growl, Morrison gives one last thrust; with a gasp, he finishes. Mr. Wooster doesn't pay too much attention to the cock draining into and then pulling out of him; at this point, he is so stretched out that he barely notices it. Instead, he focuses on swallowing down Phillips, fighting his gag reflex with every bob of his head. Soon enough, he too is spilling down Mr. Wooster's throat. Even a mature man like him, who doesn't reach his peak as quickly as he used to, is no match for Mr. Wooster's talented, tenacious mouth. 

Now, it is finally my turn. I arise and approach the table where an exhausted Mr. Wooster has collapsed onto his stomach. I seize him and roll him roughly onto his back. Even though he is blindfolded and I haven’t spoken, he somehow knows it's me, and he smiles. Whether he can tell from my touch, my scent, or because he has done the math and knows there’s only me left, I don't know, but regardless, it is gratifying to be greeted with such a sweet gesture. I reward him with a searing kiss, which he returns with gusto. His mouth tastes distinctly bitter, and that visceral reminder of the other men who have used him so recently arouses me fiercely.

"Good work tonight, my darling. You've done us so well. Do you think you can take one more?"

"Yes, Sir. Only for you, Sir."

That word, _Sir_ , coming from his lips might be the most powerfully erotic moment of the entire evening. This wealthy gentleman, this noble patrician, who by all rights should command us all, who has more money, power, and privileges than any of us servants could dream of—he has lowered himself before us in the most compromising, shameful, indecent way possible. Someday in the not-too-distant future, he will come into his title, take his place in the House of Lords, hold land, employ dozens of laborers just like us; he will marry a high society woman, produce heirs, serve as the patriarch of his family, and lead a life of idle luxury, while the rest of us continue to work hard day and night to feed our own families. This is the inevitable way of the world. But just for now, just for tonight, may we upset the social order: we may use and abuse him, spit in his face, drag him on a leash, defile his hair and his prick, punish his throat and his arse. And all the while, each of us gets to hear him say—as he is saying even now, as I finally move into position and take my first thrust deep inside him—

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you _very_ much, Sir!"


End file.
